Follow Me Allegiances
BirchClan BirchClan’s forest is filled with a variety of trees, especially birches. There is moss and bent grass underfoot with an array of flowers. There are worn away paths from BirchClan cats have taken for countless moons. With all the Wildlife, there's is always something audible going on and it is quite a noisy place with all the song birds. Scattered a crossed there territory is small ponds, babbling brooks and small creeks. Some of the hills that roll a crossed are sharp and slanted. Leader Brackenstar: light brown tom with significantly darker tabby markings and green eyes Deputy Leafclaw: '''dappled brown she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat '''Icefeather: white she-cat with pale blue eyes Warriors Dewpool: silver she-cat with darker dapples Poppyclaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Pineclaw: thick, reddish brown tom with green eyes Apprentice Sootpaw Frostfeather: fluffy white she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice Eaglepaw Sparrowflight: thin, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Goldenpelt: '''dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice Snowpaw '''Whiteblaze: '''large, white tom with amber eyes Apprentice Rainpaw '''Lionwhisker: large, golden tom with green eyes Apprentice Rosepaw Dustleap: light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Graysplash: gray tom with darker splashes Cherryblossom: small, ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentices Snowpaw: '''white she-cat with a plumed tail and amber eyes '''Rainpaw: blue-gray tom with darker tabby markings and pale amber eyes Eaglepaw: golden-brown tom with green eyes Sootpaw: light gray tom with darker patches and amber eyes Rosepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Queens 'Finchsong: '''ginger, brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Frostkit and Darkkit) '''Blossomtail: '''tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Sparrowflight’s kits) '''Featherfur: '''long-haired silver she-cat with black tabby markings and a white belly (Mother of Lionkit and Jaykit) Elders '''Mistywhisker: '''light gray she-cat with gray tabby patches and green eyes '''Willowclaw: '''long-furred brown she-cat with amber eyes '''Blackstripe: '''light gray tom with black paws and thick, black strips Chapter 1 ''Claws ripped through Rainpaw’s shoulder ''and earing pain pierced him. Swiftly, he spun around to meet his opponent, rearing onto his hind legs. The she-cat he was fighting flashed out a paw, scoring his flank. Rainpaw flew over her head and twisted in the air landing squarely on her back, and Rainpaw dug his claws in and bit her shoulder. “Get out Streampaw!” he snarled to the WillowClan apprentice as he let her go. As Streampaw darted away, he looked around at the blood splattered ground. Then something smashed into him and claws dug into his side, teeth biting down on his leg. His body felt like it was engulfed in flames of fury and pain. As he whipped around, he reconized the long haired black she-cat with a long, plumed tail and yellow eyes that belonged to Shadowtail, a WillowClan warrior . He was out matched! A streak of white fur caught his vision, Whiteblaze his mentor, locked his teeth into the WillowClan cats tail and yanked. “Thanks Whiteblaze!” Rainpaw breathed as he bit Shadowtail’s ear. “You worthless piece of fox dung!” she hissed as blood oozed out of her ear. Shadowtail retreated and disappeared in the bushes without giving Rainpaw time to let go of her ear. Rainpaw spitted out her ear tip with, his eyes narrowed with satisfaction. Whiteblaze nodded, his eyes glowing with pride and his mouth dripping with blood. Rainpaw glanced around for another opponate or a cat to help. His eyes rested oppon another white cat, Snowpaw, his sisster. Snowpaw was wrestling with a tom much bigger than her. A ginger tom with hatred glaring in his green eyes was batting at Snowpaw, claws unsheathed and scoring a crossed her flank. ''Redclaw. “Can’t fight a cat your own size, Redclaw?” Rainpaw taunted as he lunged. Rainpaw charged into the tom’s side but instead of Redclaw flying into the thorn barrier, he knocked Rainpaw off with a easy shake. Rainpaw was sent awkwardly to the ground with a thump, he fell onto his back. Splayed with his belly exposed made him a easy target. Thinking quickly, he stuck his limbs in the air with his claw unsheathed as Redclaw jumped on him. Snowpaw sprang out of nowhere and dived at the snarling tom, tripping him onto his side. In a heartbeat Redclaw was back on his paws but he was a heartbeat too late. Rainpaw barreled into him and successfully pushed him into the thorns. Rainpaw raked his claws a crossed the tom’s face and Redclaw hobbled away, screeching in agony. Snowpaw and Rainpaw shared a smug look. “BirchClan have won the battle! We will set the new boundaries tomorrow.” Brackenstar’s defiant yowl was followed by the supporting growls of the rest of BirchClan. “Very well Brackenstar, but I hope Streamstar’s life was worth it!” Morningheart rasped. Brackenstar looked satisfied, untouched. “Streamstar is dead?” Snowpaw gasped. “She deserved it. She didn’t give us the land we deserved.” Rainpaw growled, his eyes glittered at the dead gray tabby’s body. “I know it’s just hard to believe that she’s dead.” Snowpaw murmured. Rainpaw drew his tongue over his sisters ear. “Wasn’t the battle great though?” “Oh yes, Rainpaw! I loved the way we sent Redclaw running for his life! Did you see me leap out at him? He didn’t expect that and the way you raked your claws a crossed his ugly face! Great StarClan that was awesome!” Snowpaw’s yellow eyes glowed. Brackenstar flicked his tail. BirchClan warriors soared on light paws back to their territories. The foggy land transformed into a jumble of thin light brown trees and thick leaves. Rainpaw let his fur lay flat again. He let out a victorious yowl as they entered camp. Brackenstar leaped up onto a low branch of a large tree. Underneath was a large hollow boulder. Most of the clan had already gathered beneath the tree branch. “We have won the battle! We will mark our new addition on tomorrows dawn patrol. We thank our warriors for fighting like all of TigerClan. If they don’t respect the boarders, I don’t care if they forgot or they’re an apprentice, anyone who crosses the border will be punished.” Brackenstar yowled and raised a paw with his claws unsheathed. “I think we have two apprentices who deserve the first pick from the freshkill pile tomorrow. Rainpaw and Snowpaw were as strong and fierce as any warrior, if not more.” Leafclaw meowed. Whiteblaze and Goldenpelt nodded, their eyes shining. The other apprentices looked envois. They hadn’t got to come to battle. Rainpaw and Snowpaw were the most senior apprentices and would be receiving their warrior names soon. “I agree. First pick off the freshkill pile and they are coming to the gathering.” Brackenstar announced. He turned his head tin the medicine cats direction. “Icefeather, are you ready for some patients?” “Always, I would like to see the worst first.” Icefeather nodded. Rainpaw just started to notice the pain in his shoulder, the throbbing in his leg, his side that felt like it was on fire and the prickly feeling in his face that made him want to screech out to StarClan. He dropped to the ground, crouching. “Rainpaw are you ok?” his sister, Snowpaw, gasped. “Fine,” Rainpaw grunted and struggled to his paws, shaking with the effort. “I’ll treat you first, Rainpaw.” Icefeather ordered. Rainpaw opened his mouth to reject but closed it again as the she-cat gave him a stern glance. Feeling embarrassed, he starred at his paws. She padded off to her den, Rainpaw following closely behind. Rainpaw blinked at the dim light coming through the leaves of the flat willow tree. “This might sting.” Icefeather mumbled through a mouthful of herbs. Rainpaw winced as she dressed his wounds. “If your wounds reopen, come straight to me.” Icefeather meowed before calling for the next warrior. Rainpaw was halfway to the apprentice den before he spotted four tiny bodies racing towards him. “Rainpaw, Rainpaw, tell us about the battled!” Darkkit and Frostkit, two siblings, squeaked. “I’ve got to go rest right now. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Rainpaw purred. “Please,” Lionkit and Jaykit joined in. “No.” “Please,” the kits squeaked together. “No.” “Pretty please, with a mouse on top?” “No!” Rainpaw snapped, losing his patients. “But Rainpaw, you have to tell us!” they all begged with those kitty-cat eyes. Angrily, Rainpaw sat down. “Oh, fine. First we caught a border patrol. They practically walked into our claws! We attacked and they went flying back to camp, and then came back with more cats. We ambushed them. The first cat who attacked me was Streampaw.” “I know her!” Frostkit chided. “No you don’t, mouse brain!” Darkkit leaped on her. “Do you want to hear about the rest of the battle or not?” Rainpaw growled and separated the kits. “Sorry Rainpaw! We won’t interrupt again!” Darkkit squeaked while Frostkit looked at her paws. Rainpaw’s whiskers twitched. “So as I was saying, Streampaw clawed my shoulder. I turned around and reared onto my hind paws. She got my flank with her claws but I leaped into the air, twisted and landed on her back. I sunk my claws in deep and bit her shoulder for payback. Then when I let her go, she ran faster than a rabbit.” “Then what happened?” Lionkit asked. His eyes were brimming with excitement. Rainpaw gave him a stern look. “Shadowtail tackled me and bit my leg! She was madder than a fox in a fit! I would have been crow-food if Whiteblaze hadn’t come to help me. I was surprised her tail didn’t come off the way he yanked it! Then I could call her Shadownotail! While she was focused on Whiteblaze, I locked my teeth in her ear. She ran off before I could let go and her whole ear practically came off!” The kits gasped in surprise as Rainpaw told them of the battle. “Are the kits bothering you?” Finchsong asked. “No I was just telling them about the battle.” Rainpaw replied. “Rainpaw, you mouse brain! Now they will have nightmares for a moon!” Finchsong snapped and swept her two kits, Darkkit and Frostkit, close to her belly. “Featherfur will be angry too. Come on kits. Rainpaw, use your brain next time!” the angry queen growled. Rainpaw took a step back to let the her pass. Her eyes scorched his fur as she passed. He met her gaze with a proud stare. Who put ants in her pelt? He raised his muzzle and twitched his ears. Finchsong gave him a feint hiss. Finally, Rainpaw settled down into his next to his sister, Snowpaw. He slowly drifted to sleep. A cat stood in front of him in his dream. Now feeling light headed, he recognized the cat gazing at him. Rainpaw let out a startled gasp. Category:Fanfiction